Family Is Everything
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: When Miss Fisher's niece arrives in Melbourne, the world finally has someone else like Phryne. But when her niece proves she is just as good a lady detective as her aunt, things take a turn for the worse. What's worse you say? Her niece being in love. And leverage.


It was pouring rain when her taxi arrived, as well it was past ten in the evening. Phryne was sitting in the parlor with a drink in her hand, a fire blazing in the hearth and her feet tucked up under her. She had been waiting for the past six hours for her guest to arrive, as the letter she received had stated her guest's boat docked at four thirty, and here it was past ten at night. A clap of thunder resounded around the silent house and a bolt of lightning caused the lights to dim a little. There was a sharp rap on the door, the sound of high irritated voices and the opening of a door and stomping of wet heeled shoes.

Phryne rose from her seat to investigate the commotion and beamed at who she saw in the hall.

"Aunt Phryne!" she girl exclaimed, and embraced Phryne, dripping wet.

"My goodness, Junie, you're soaking wet! Come in and let's get you dried off and into warm clothes. Thank you, porter, for assisting with my niece," the woman said, reaching for her changepurse and pulling out a pound note. Sure it was a large tip, but her niece was now here safe and sound, though drenched, but home at last.

The taxi driver nodded his thanks and walked out, dashing from the stoop to his car, and driving off into the night. Phryne closed the door behind the man and turned once more to her niece, Juniper Agatha Fisher.

Leading her upstairs, she had her niece undress and change into a dry slip and gave her a robe to sleep in. As she was drying her hair, Phryne sat on the edge of the tub, intently listening to her niece's regaling tale of her trip from England to Australia.

"At one point, there was such a huge storm when we docked in Cape of Good Hope, that it seemed almost impossible to get back out again!" Juniper said thrillingly, making Phryne grip the edge of the tub with excitement. Juniper had a nose for mystery and mischief, just like her beloved aunt, and frankly, Phryne's brother Frank blamed his sister for her involvement with such business.

Phryne smiled as Juniper told her animated tale of storms and flirtations and a mystery dinner she ruined for everyone.

"It was easy to see the chef had done it! He was the only one who had a key to the cooler, so he had to have done it! The body was found there!" Juniper said as if it were obvious. Phryne only laughed. The two moved from the bathroom to Phryne's bedroom where the two were to bunk together, as she had forgotten to have Dot fix Junie's new room.

"Your room will be ready tomorrow, but for now you'll have to just bear sleeping with me!" Phryne said in a mocking apologetic tone.

"Like we had done all those trips to the French Alps skiing trips!" Juniper said, once more making light of the situation and completely ignoring the fact that she had not a room of her own. Turning down the bed, Juniper jumped in immediately and snuggled down, closing her eyes and passing out almost instantaneously. Phryne laughed once more at her vivacious niece. Only twenty years old, she was still childlike, and that was a quality that endeared her niece to her.

Phryne sat down on the bed and looked over at her niece, dreaming peacefully, and turned out the bedside lamp, thus going to bed herself.

The next morning, Juniper woke to find herself alone in her aunt's bedroom, with no sign of anyone upstairs at all. Sitting up and stretching, she groaned a bit from tense muscles, but gathered herself up and climbed out of bed, donning her bedrobe. Slipping into some bedside slippers her aunt must've set out for her, she brushed her hair out and headed out of the room and towards the dining room where she hoped to find a spot of breakfast.

Bounding down the stairs, she started to look around at what her aunt's house was really made up of.

"Aunt Phryne, I'm..." she started, but trailed off when she caught sight of two men standing in the hall, clearly waiting for someone.

"Who are you?" she asked rather indignantly. She wasn't a girl who was particularly known for cordiality, so her abrupt greeting took the men by surprise. One in particular locked eyes with the redhead standing on the staircase and walked over to her, removing his hat. He was handsome all right, yes he was. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Well good morning t'you too," he said, smirking a bit. Juniper blushed and smiled.

"Good morning," she replied. Phryne appeared in the doorway that led to the dining room, still in her own dressing gown and smiled at the sweet moment being shared between her handyman and her niece.

"Cec, Bert, this is my niece, Juniper Fisher," Phryne smiled, introducing them all.

" _Miss_ Juniper Fisher, that is," Juniper added. Phryne chuckled at her niece's attempt to flirt but knew it went over Bert's head. At least so she thought.

"Well, _Miss_ Fisher, it's a pleasure to meet you," Bert said, extending his hand. Juniper extended her own in what she assumed was going to be a handshake, but Bert took her hand and kissed it sweetly, surprising everyone who witnessed the interaction. Who knew Bert was a hopeless romantic? And who knew Junie had a way with men?

"Junie, won't you join me or breakfast," Phryne requested, breaking her away from Bert. Juniper jumped back to reality and nodded, dashing down the stairs, past Bert and into the dining room, but not before stopping in the doorway to look back at the man who had just stolen her heart.

"He's so handsome!" Juniper said in a hushed tone as Mister Butler brought her some eggs and sausage and potato au gratin. He poured her some coffee while Phryne smiled at her and introduced them.

"Mister Butler, this is my niece, Juniper. She's come to live with me from England," Phryne said.

Mister Butler chuckled. "Two Miss Fishers, my, now that is going to be exciting. Eh, does she have the same, pardon me for saying so but, nose for mischief?" he smiled. Phryne chuckled and didn't answer; she only took a sip of her coffee. But for Mister Butler, it was answer enough.

"Miss Fisher, the inspector is on the..who's this?" Dot asked, coming in and seeing a redheaded girl sitting at the table in one of her mistress's dressing gowns.

"Oh dear, I keep forgetting to introduce you all. Dot, this is my niece, Juniper. She's come to live with us for a while. And silly me, I kept forgetting to tell you. Her room is to be the one next to mine, the purple room," Phryne asked politely. "Now what does Jack want?"

"Eh, pardon?" Dot replied, startled from what had just been thrown at her. "Oh! The inspector! He called to tell you that.." She stopped and ran through what had been relayed to her, partially using hand gestures. "That the mortician had called. He said that it was urgent and you're needed at the station immediately," Dot stated. Phryne looked at Juniper with a wicked excitement in her eyes.

"Want to come?" she asked. Juniper looked thrilled.

"Do I ever! An urgent message from the mortician, this is good!" Juniper replied, sharing her aunt's enthusiasm. They bolted out of the dining room and raced upstairs to dress for the station, leaving Dot and Mister Butler to clean up.

Mister Butler chuckled as he and Dot brought the dishes into the kitchen and Dot looked at him with concern.

"There's no doubt in questioning if those two are related," he laughed. Dot hesitated for a moment, ignorant to the statement, but when it dawned on her, she shared in the hearty laugh as the two listened to the hustle of outfit-changing from the women upstairs.


End file.
